Can't Wait Till Tonight
by kadabrafreak890
Summary: Dr. Kimishima promised Little Guy some wild sex after work. But can he wait that long? LGxKimishima oneshot.


**A/N: Hello guys! I haven't written anything LGxKimishima related in a while, so what better way to get back into the swing of things than to write a smutty oneshot. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Can't Wait Till Tonight<strong>

Little Guy walked the halls of CIFM, his latest report on the clipboard in his hands. He had been distracted all day—distracted by the thoughts of his boss, naked.

This morning when he and Dr. Kimishima woke up, she told him that she would make tonight special for him. They had been so busy with work lately, they hadn't had sex in nearly a month.

And it was driving Little Guy crazy.

Right now, he was heading down to her office to give her the results of his report. But he wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep his hands off of her when he saw her.

He continued down the hall, passing by the women's bathroom and nearly running into someone who came out.

"O-oh, sorry." He sputtered, embarrassed that he had run into somebody while fantasizing about his boss.

"Little Guy. You should pay more attention to where you're walking." That voice could only belong to one person—one person that he knew and loved.

He grabbed Dr. Kimishima's hand and pulled her inside the women's bathroom, reaching over her shoulder and sliding the lock into place.

"Navel, what are you doing?" She watched him carefully as he glanced under each stall to make sure no one else was in the restroom. When he was positive that they were alone, he walked over to Naomi, who had her hands on her hips.

She arched an eyebrow and stared at him as he smirked, staring her up and down hungrily and pressing her against the door.

"Little Guy….o-oh Navel." She moaned softly when he unzipped her shirt, freeing her breasts, and latched his mouth onto her nipple. "I-I told you…tonight," she whispered breathily, her hands splayed across his back.

"I can't wait until tonight Doctor." Her shirt had no fallen off of her shoulders and dangling from her arms. She rotated her hips against his as he groped her large breasts, and he groaned in response. "You're too sexy, I can't help myself." He licked a wet line from her breast to her belly button, and tugged her dark slacks down to her ankles, kneeling down in front of her. Her panties were already saturated with her juices and she moaned when he dragged his fingers across her clothed center.

"N-navel, not in the bathroom. W-we can't."  
>"We can," he murmured as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her black panties and yanked them down her legs. "As long as you don't make too much noise." He used his thumbs to separate her folds and watched as juices slowly leaked out of her.<p>

"Mm, Doctor," he growled, giving her a lick and making her moan. "I love it when I make you wet." He nibbled at her clitoris, her legs shaking.

"N-navel, please."

"What is it Doctor?" He asked, licking her again. "Tell me what you want."

"Put your fingers inside of me." He smiled and slipped two fingers into her, his tongue flicking over her clitoris quickly. Dr. Kimishima bit her lip, trying to suppress another moan, and her hands found their way to her breasts, her fingers tugging and pinching her nipples. Little Guy thrust his fingers inside of her faster, curling them slightly.

"O-oh Little G-guy. You're going to make me c-come." He kept slamming his fingers deep into her, twisting and curling them. She squeezed her breasts hard, ecstasy coursing through her body. He replaced his fingers with his tongue, and pinched her clitoris, making her orgasm hard. Her legs shook and her knees almost gave out on her, her juices flowing out of her. Little Guy lapped them up and ran his hands slowly up her smooth skin, resting on her breasts as he kissed her. She tasted herself on him and his tongue peeked out and played with hers, one of his hands moving to undo her ponytail. Her silvery hair fell around her bare shoulders, partially covering her breasts.

"Navel," she whispered between kisses. "I need your penis inside me, please."

"Of course doctor," he murmured into her ear. He undid his pants and dropped his boxers, freeing his erection from the tight constraints. Dr. Kimishima hooked her legs around his waist, her pants and panties left on the floor, and Little Guy slipped into her.

It had been far too long since her muscles had squeezed him like this.

He began to thrust into her, slowly at first, but then the ecstasy took over his brain. She clung to him as he slammed into her, her back hitting the door with each thrust and he breasts bouncing. Her lips latched onto his neck and his thrusts became erratic, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the bathroom.

"N-naomi, I can't last much longer."

"Come inside me Navel."

And that was all he needed to throw him over the edge.

He groaned as he came, his juices shooting into her, and she bit his neck hard, trying to keep herself quiet as her orgasm wracked her body. Her muscles clenched around him and the two shook, their climax's slowly dying down. Little Guy sighed shakily and unhooked his girlfriend's legs from around him, setting her down and watching as his juices dribbled out of her.

They grinned at each other and got dressed. Naomi tucked her breasts back into her shirt and zipped it back up, pulling her pants and panties up as well. Little Guy put his pants and boxers back on and looked in the mirror, trying to get rid of his sex-hair. Naomi stood behind him, tousling her hair and putting it back into a ponytail.

After they had fixed their disheveled appearances, Navel unlocked the door and peeked out, making sure that no one was in the hall. They slipped out and Little Guy picked the clipboard off the tiled floor, handing it to her and kissing her quickly.

"Are we still on after work?" He asked her. She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Of course. I can't wait."

* * *

><p>Little Guy walked into the men's room, standing in front of a urinal and unzipping his pants. As he started to go, Gabe walked into the room, and began to use the urinal next to him.<p>

"You know," Gabe said, his eyes focused on the wall in front of him. "You and Naomi aren't as discreet as you think you are." Little Guy's eyes went wide. He couldn't have heard them earlier…right?

"W-what are you talking about?" His eyes darted back and forth nervously, and he tucked himself back into his pants, zipping them up quickly. He made his way over to the sink and began washing his hands, trying to avoid looking at Gabe's back in the mirror.

"Look FBI guy. That hickey wasn't on your neck this morning." Little Guy's eyes flickered to the mirror to see, just as Gabe had said, a hickey on his neck, bright red. He slapped a wet hand to his neck and grinned sheepishly.

"T-that's not a hickey. Um…see you later." The blonde FBI agent just about ran out of the rest room, leaving Gabe to wash his hands.

_Well,_ Gabe thought to himself. _At least the sex is good._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy! :D<strong>


End file.
